rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial pass
A Trial Pass (formerly called "World Pass") is a collectible item that plays a significant role in the Worlds and mobile versions of Rail Rush. No trial passes exist in the classic version. Purpose and Use The purpose and use of a trial pass differs between versions. Worlds Version: In the Worlds version, trial passes are solely intended to be used to permanently unlock five special worlds, which are Amazonia World, Undersea World, Jurassic Jungle, Pharaoh's Tomb and Zombie Caves. Each world costs twenty trial passes to unlock. Unlocking one of these worlds would also unlock its corresponding hero (for instance, unlocking Amazonia World would unlock Slasher Fury in turn). Trial passes can only be found in rock eggs and cannot be purchased from the shop, as this would make it too easy to unlock these worlds. In order to get all of those trial passes, you will need to have a lot of patience, play the game many times and get a lot of rock eggs. It is also worth noting that even though the player will eventually collect the 100 trial passes needed to unlock all of these worlds, more trial passes will continue to spawn indefinitely. Perhaps this happens because the developers wanted to allow for the possibility that Miniclip may add a new world to this version of the game. Mobile Version: In the mobile version, trial passes live up to their name. Players collect trial passes from rock eggs, but they can also buy them in the "Extras" section of the store, in bulk packages of ten, at the price of 10,000 nuggets each. Players then spend trial passes, three at a time, for one run in one of the premium worlds. In the Android version, trial passes can also be spent on trying one of the three premium characters. Strategy Since trial passes are needed to unlock new worlds in the Worlds version, players should buy the Four-Leaf Clover to decrease the number of rock eggs needed to collect the necessary amount of trial passes. In the mobile version, the trial passes give players opportunities to try powerful characters (Android version only) or special worlds and should be used wisely. Buying ten at once, however, would not be a good strategy in early runs, as it would be better to save up nuggets for expensive non-premium characters like Daryl Plankbuster or Charles Longshot. If the player wishes to try a premium world with trial passes, he/she should stock up on Second Chances because every trial of a premium world ends once the player dies, no matter how short or long the run was. In the Android version, trial passes are ideal to use on a premium character if the player needs to take advantage of a temporary rock egg power-up or beat a difficult mission that must be completed in one run. Players should be careful not to waste trial passes on premium characters that can hinder particular missions, although Slowdown Pete cannot do this. Second Chances are also advised to be used with premium characters to ensure that players benefit well enough from them. It is also important to note that when trying premium characters, the player can only use the premium character in the world that the player last played in. Before using a premium character, the player needs to decide on and play one run in the world he/she wants to use the premium character. After trying a premium world, the player can also try that world again with a premium character in the Android version for only three trial passes instead of six (3 trial passes to try a world + 3 trial passes to try a premium character) by going to the shop, selecting a premium character and tapping the "Try for 3 Trial Passes" button. Category:Game items